


NoHopeTale

by sirsen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, NoHopeTale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsen/pseuds/sirsen
Summary: //Warning: this story will contain serious topics or actions. If you are easily offended, have had thoughts of suicide, or have undergone abuse, I advise you not to read this.//An Undertale AU where there is no hope  left in the underground. The king was killed, the queen is missing, and the underground is being tormented by a demonic creature named Curse. Now a new human as fallen into the underground and it is up to them to bring hope back to the monsters and free them from the underground.





	1. Long Ago

Long ago two races ruled the earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out among the two races. The humans were victorious and sealed the monsters underground. The monsters settled underground and their King named their new home "Home". Many of the monsters perished in the war; only a few races survived with their families. Many of the races were left with only a few of their kind, but others were left with only one of their kind. One such race left with only one left was the skeletons. The last survivor was the strongest and most cunning out of all of them; his name was forgotten over the years. He has now chosen to be called Curse.

Many years went by since the monsters were sealed underground. A human fell into the underground. The human was found by the King and Queen's son Asriel and adopted into their family. The human was called Chara, and they quickly grew attached to the monsters in the kingdom. They became friends with all the monsters except for one: the skeleton. Curse didn't leave his home much. Losing his family made him a bit antisocial. Chara, determined to become friends with the skeleton, visited him often. At first, Curse did not talk to them much, but after a while of Chara visiting non-stop, he grew attached to the child. He began to see the human as part of his family. After all, humans are descended form skeletons, right?

Curse became part of the royal guard to protect Chara from any who would do them harm. The King saw how close Chara and Curse were, so he made Curse Chara's personal guard. Chara and Curse brought so much happiness to the kingdom. For a while, the underground was full of hope. After a few years, the monsters of the kingdom were becoming anxious. They had a human soul now; why wasn't the king allowing them to save the underground? When the monsters kept questioning the king, he made a decision: Asriel would absorb Chara's soul when they died and go to the surface to collect six more souls.

They were going to wait for Chara to die of old age, but the child fell ill soon after the decision was announced. The young human died in only a few short days. Even though the king was grieving, he still had to follow the plan. Asriel was made to absorb Chara's soul and venture to the surface to collect six souls. Not long after leaving, Asriel returned badly wounded. He collapsed in the garden and turned to dust. The king and queen were devastated, once again they had lost a child. The kingdom was full of grief, but no one felt more destroyed than Curse. This was the second time he lost his family due to the king's decisions.

A dark fog filled the underground, one filled with sorrow and hate. The royal guard became blind and confused. The people became terrified. During the confusion, the king was killed, and the queen went missing. Curse rose from the fog and declared that he had slain the king and that all will bow to him now. Any monster that opposed him would be cursed and suffer for the rest of their days.

 


	2. A Fallen Child in a Dead Ruins

Frisk opened their eyes to a dim light from up above. They slowly sat up and winced as their head pounded. They looked around the dark room, unable to see much in the blackness of their surroundings. Looking up, they slowly remembered what happened to them; they fell into the underground. They were now in the realm of monsters. They stood up and noticed what broke their fall; a patch of thick grass was growing in what little light shined through the hole up above. For a moment, Frisk thought about how this spot could have been used to grow flowers, and they wondered why no one would've taken advantage of that. Surely nothing would be able to grow down here without sunlight.

For some reason, there was a stick lying on the ground. This confused Frisk because there were no trees or bushes anywhere not even around the hole above. They decided to leave the stick and discover what the underground had in store for them. Walking through room after room, they didn't see so much as one monster or anything for that matter. Some rooms looked like they may have been used to hold puzzles of some sort, but they were no longer active. The thing that bothered Frisk the most was how quiet it was; it was as if the underground was abandoned, but that couldn't be possible. There was a seal placed on the underground to prevent the monsters from exiting; how could they just leave? Unless... something happened to them. Frisk shuttered at the thought of there being something out there with the power to destroy the entire kingdom of monsters.

Finally, Frisk found what looked like a small house. Hopefully there would be someone living inside who could help them. They quickly trotted up to the door and gave it a gentle knock. When no one answered, they knocked again, a little more firmly this time. Still, no one answered, so Frisk decided, as much as they hated entering someone's house without permission, to open the door and go inside. Slowly opening the door, they stepped inside. They called out, but nobody came. Looking around the house, they noticed that everything was very dusty, indicating that no one had lived there for a long time. Frisk sighed with disappointment as they continued to look around; maybe there would be something useful here.

After several minutes of searching, they had looked in every room except one. The last room looked like it might be a bathroom. Frisk opened the door, but froze as soon as they peeked inside. There was something in the bathtub; from what frisk could see in the darkness, it looked like it had horns and fangs. Frisk took a deep breath. Calm down, maybe it's friendly. Slowly, Frisk opened the door, allowing more light to enter the room. Now that they could see, they didn't know if they should feel relieved or heart broken. What they saw was just a skull, and when they moved closer, they could see the rest of its bones. It looked like it used to be some sort of goat monster; it was wearing an old robe with a symbol of what looked like a bird with three triangles under it on the chest. The glint of something shiny caught Frisk's eye. There was a knife lying next to the tub. This made Frisk tilt their head in confusion; why would there be a knife in a bathroom? Frisk shook their head and decided that it was time to go.

Frisk ventured down the stairs to the basement, hoping that there would be a way out from down there. The hall way down below seemed to go on forever, but finally, Frisk  entered a room with a door. The room looked like it had been caught on fire before, even though, the room seemed to be made of stone. Using all their might, they pushed the heavy door open... only to find another long hallway. Frisk refused to be defeated by corridors; holding their head high, they continued walking. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and entered a room that look similar to the one back at the start, with a small spot of sunlight and a little patch of grass. It seemed like something important was supposed to happen at those places; like they were supposed to meet someone? Frisk shook their head and continued to yet another big door. Summoning all their strength once more, they pushed the door open only to be struck with a gust of freezing air. Frisk covered their face with their sleeve, and when they looked through the door, ... they saw snow.


	3. Curse

Frisk shivered as they stepped through the doorway and into the snow, wrapping their arms around themselves. How could it be snowing underground? What was more shocking to Frisk was the trees lining the path. How could trees grow underground? Frisk remembered being told that nothing could grow without sunlight. They pondered this for a moment before they came to a conclusion: it must be magic. Monsters must still be able to use magic to be able to do these impossible things. The fact that magic still exists filled Frisk with hope. If the monsters were on the surface, then they could grant everyone's wishes. Maybe that's what happened to the tooth fairy and Santa Clause; they must've been monsters and got trapped down here. This would not due at all. Frisk decided that the monsters would have to go free; the world needed them.

 

Having been filled with determination and hope, they continued down the path, dragging their feet through the snow. It was a good thing they were wearing a big long-sleeve sweater; otherwise, they might've frozen to death. There was a big branch in the middle of the path. Frisk decided to step over it, but it was bigger than they thought; they could barely get their leg over it. Before they could get their other leg over, their foot got caught on the branch, and they tripped, falling in the snow. Frisk's teeth clacked together as they shivered and slowly picked themselves up. They hoped that they would find someplace warm soon as they continued down the path. After a few minutes of walking, they noticed a light up ahead. They quickened their pace and crossed over the small bridge just before the light. Frisk was expecting it to be a house with people inside, but instead they saw a large flat stone with candles all around it. On the outside of the candles all over the ground was a variety of different objects. Some of these things looked like decorative pieces of art like vases. There were also gold coins everywhere around the large stone; there was even food along with all the unique things. Why would someone leave these here?

 

Frisk didn't stop to think about this for long. They walked over to one of the candles and held their hands close to the flame, trying to thaw their little frozen fingers. "Hello." Frisk jumped at the sudden voice right in front of them. There was a person sitting on the stone; when did they get there? Frisk stared at the stranger who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was a black color and his eyes, nose, and mouth were glowing a bright yellow. He was wearing some sort of light grey scarf and a dark grey sleeveless shirt. He had a big smile on his face, but it was a strange smile. His mouth didn't seem to open in some places. His bare arms appeared to be bones. Was he a skeleton? "It's rude to stare you know," he said when Frisk didn't say anything. "Oh, I'm sorry," Frisk apologized," um... are you a skeleton?" The dark creature chuckled lowly at the child's question.

 

"Are you a skeleton?" He asked.

 

"No," Frisk answered with a little confusion.

 

"Are you sure?" He grinned as he continued.

 

Frisk thought for a moment, looking at their hands and the rest of their body. "...yes?" they answered. The grinning creature chuckled again before saying, "well, if you are sure that you are not a skeleton, then I am sure that I am a skeleton." This guy seemed very strange. Frisk look all around before looking back to the strange skeleton," are you the only one in the underground?" The skeleton tilted his head with a pleased look on his face," I take it your trip here was very uneventful. No, I'm not the only one in the underground. I'm just the only one who will come out to say hello to a new face. We don't see many humans down here." Frisk had a determined look on their face as they listened to the dark monster speak. "Don't worry Mr. skeleton man. I'm going to free all the monsters in the underground," Frisk declared. The skeleton's sockets seemed to go wide in shock for a few seconds. Suddenly the skeleton burst into a fit of laughter," you want to free us?" He said through his laughs," all by yourself? Well, it takes seven human souls to break the barrier, and you are only one human child." Frisk still didn't give up," I'll find a way."

 

"What makes you think there is a way? It's pointless to keep trying. You've hit a dead end"

 

"I WILL find a way because I have hope."

 

"Hope? Hehe, hope is pointless down here."

 

"no, it's not. If enough people have hope, then they can do anything."

 

The dark skeleton just shook his head and sighed," well the barrier is pretty far away. You must go through Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, and the Core, all the way to the castle. Why don't you just stay in Snowdin? It's not far from here, and it's cozy. There's no point in going all that way for nothing." Frisk shook their head and said," no, I won't give up. I know there's a way." The skeleton's smile faltered a bit at their answer. He gave them a serious look and said," fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Frisk just nodded and was about to turn and leave, but stopped and looked back to the skeleton," oh by the way, I'm Frisk." The skeleton didn't answer for a moment, but Frisk waited anyway for his response. Finally after about a minute he spoke," they call me Curse."

 

 


End file.
